All I Wanted
by heartless18
Summary: With the arrival of a new student in peach creek sets in motions a series of events that will forever change the lives of the kids of the cul-de-sac. Disclaimer: all the characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and the creators of the show not me. Only Mike Gozma is my creation.
1. Chapter 1

All I wanted...

Edd

Disclaimer: All Ed n Edd n Eddy characters depicted in this story belong to cartoon network and their creators of the show.

It was a clear crisp morning in Peach Creek Ohio a small subsection of Cleveland. The small town sat at the fringe of the city barely making it a part of the large metropolis. Depending on who you asked few classified the small suburb as a rural area since it was located next to a small stretch of woods. The town saw little influx of people since most opted for the glam and glitz of a big city. Which was fine for the populous of Peach Creek since most who lived there were accustomed to the quaint, quite life of it. There was low crime and most people knew your name. It was relatively a nice and friendly town. On the edge of town sat a cul-de-sac, the small circle of houses where abuzz with movement since it was the first day of high school for most of the children living there. For as long as the kids of the cul-de-sac could remember they where always together, playing laughing fighting. There hardly was a day that went by where they were not together. So many of them had planned to walk to the high school as a group. Even though they knew most of the other kids attending the school. There was an aura of newness that scared and excited them. It was this feeling that caused them to decided to attend the first day as the same group they had always been. They had big plans for high school, big changes, new ideas. They felt as if everything was changing. Little did they know they where right...

Chapter 1

New Kid

Edd stood facing his full body mirror studying his outfit trying to get a good feel for "high school student" look. He had decided on pair of navy baggy shorts that now barely went past his knees since his last growth spurt. "_Oh dear me!_" The young teen was annoyed at his body for growing unexpectedly right before the first day of school. "_Now I'm going to have to acquire new cloths_ !" Sighing heavily Edd grabbed a simple white long sleeve button up and threw on a blue sweater vest over it. Walking over to his dresser Edd reached for the third drawer from the top labeled ties and socks. Pulling it open he reached for two a simple black tie with a single white stripe going vertically down the middle and naval blue tie with white X's covering it. Returning to the mirror he held each tie in its respective place seeing which went best with his outfit. Sighing heavily he turned to his desk on the opposite side of the room where a small green cactus labeled Jim sat next squarely in the middle."Now Jim which would you suggest for first day of high school attire? The black?" The young teen held the his first choice over his chest."Or the blue one with the festive design?" He then quickly switch to the other tie. He continued to switch between the two before smiling as if he heard the small flora's voice"Your right the black goes well with the color scheme!"

With a few quick small deft had movements he had the tie place perfectly around his neck. Promptly the tall teen walked back over to the dresser and placed the tie back in its rightful place. Stealing one more glance into the mirror to check his attire. Edd saw a tall lanky lad with a pleasantly soft face that was pron to smiles was what he saw. Wide blue eyes stared back him with equal parts excitement and anxiety. Grinning he saw the infamous gap in his teeth that thankfully over time had lessen a bit and wasn't as prominent as it was when he was a child but was still very noticeable. Running his hands down his shirt, the teen smoothed out any wayward wrinkles that threaten to blemish his perfect look. Grabbing his beanie from his hate wrack he adjusted it to make sure it was as straight as it could be. Another hot topic it seemed for Edd was his beanie. It was the soul item he could never be with out, which of course caused a many whispers among his friends and fellow students as to why he never took it off? Tucking in a few unruly strands of his black hair. Edd finally approved of his look. Glancing at his watch he say that it was just barely past 6:50 giving him enough time to get to school to organize his locker and get his baring around the school to optimized time for his routes to each of the classes he was taking.

Grabbing his messenger bag off the bed and looping onto his shoulder quickly descended the stares. On his way down Edd noticed a few sticky notes hanging on the wall. The firs one notified the teen that both his mother and father would be working late which was no surprise since both where well renowned doctors. His mother the top neurosurgeon in the surrounding 14 states. While his father was pioneering a new procedure. That if was successful could restore dead nerves. It was very complicated even for Edd to follow. But what the teen got from it was his father was using a type of nanomachine that once administered in the damaged area where programmed to find damage nerves and use solution made up of artificial nerve cells collected from the donor. That if worked could repair the damaged nerves. It was apparently a hot topic in the medical world. The second note told Edd that his dinner was already pre-made and only needed to be heated up and that his parents loved him deeply.

After reading the notes Edd ran into the kitchen to grab some pop tarts for breakfast. Lastly before leaving the house he retrieved his wallet and keys from the bowl on the counter and made sure to lock the door on his way out. Edd was greeted by a cool crisp august breeze. Shivering a bit the young teen braced himself, starting his the walk to his new school. That's when Edd noticed three moving van parked across the street from his house. Movers where busily working in a steady stream hauling various boxes and furniture into the home. As Edd crossed the street on his way to school he noticed a petite Asian woman step outside of the house. She made a few hand gestures to the movers, most likely where to put her belongings. The woman looked in the young teens directions smiled and waved at the boy before walking back into the home. Meekly Edd returned the greeting before she turned back into her home."New neighbors how interesting!" Mused Edd as he continued down the road munching on the berry filled pastry.

Edd found the walk to Peach high refreshingly pleasant. Excitement filled the young man as he walked up the steps of the school to the double doors. Edd stood in front the two doors sighing heavily"Today's the day Eddward, everything will change!" Speaking aloud Edd felt as if saying the words would make them come true. Though his hand still hovered over the handle for the door, shaking slightly.

"Ya know it aint gonna bite you if you touch it."

With a slight yelp Edd turned around to find a strange boy he hadn't met before standing at the base of the school steps. The newcomer had a slight grin. The teen was sporting messy short brown hair as if he just woke up and left to school with out bothering to brush his hair. A simple brown aviator jacket, blue tee and jeans made up the teens outfit plain, yet completely complementing him. Black and white sneakers rounded out the look. Forest green eyes watched Edd with great amusement. The other boy had a natural tan to him making it a bit tricky for Edd to place his ethnicity though that didn't matter much to him. The other teen shifted his backpack which was causally worn only on one shoulder. Over all the boy didn't give as Eddy would put it any bad 'Vibes". Salutations, my name is Eddward Vincent, but everyone calls me Edd." said Edd while smiling and holding out his hand out in a typical polite manner. The other boy's grin grew larger as he climb the steps to accept Edds hand. Strong calloused hand gently clasped the adolescent boys hand. The contrast surprised Edd, he also noticed now that they where one even ground that the other boy was slightly taller than him.

"Salutations huh?! Well its a pleasure to meet you. You can call me mike" Mike chuckled softly at the other teens greeting." Me and my family just moved into the cul-de-sac on Rathink Avenue you know it?

"Oh so you're the mystery family moving across the way from me. I believe I saw your mother this morning."

"Really that's pretty cool!. So uh think I could have my hand back? Not to say this aint fun in all" It wasn't until Mike had said anything did Edd notice he was still shaking the taller teens hand.

"Oh my!I apologize I can get a bit nervous when meeting new people!" replied Edd sheepishly releasing the other boys hand.

"No prob there, it's the stuff of memories!" oddly replied the other male as he stepped past Edd pushing into the entrance. Not wanting to be rude and not entirely sure if their conversation was over Edd followed the other teen. An eerie silence welcomed the boys since it was still quite early. Only a few teachers where milling about getting ready for the en mass of students about to arrive. 'So hey since I'm new and all mind showing me where my classes are. I mean I know we just met and all." The taller teen stared straight at Edd, his face stoic not giving away any hints at what he was thinking.

"Well I did come to find the best routes to all my classes and organize my locker but I'm sure I will have enough to help you first. Fidgeting slightly over the other boys gaze Edd started to head for the office." The office is this way we will need to pick our schedules before anything."

"Dude thanks so much you don't know how much I appreciate this!" A smile finally broke out on Mikes face. Keeping pace with Edd the teens rounded the corner to find the main office down the hall."So are you a freshman like me?" Mike reached the door to the office first and held it open for the shorter adolescent.

"How very astute! Yes I am a freshman, though I have taken a few high school courses in 8th grade so I know my way around the campus a bit better than most." Edd felt a twinge of pride telling the student his accomplishments.

"Dude that's pretty cool. I'm in a few advance classes too hopefully we have them together. Its hard being the new kid ya know." Edd wasn't sure but he thought he heard a hint of sadness in the taller boys voice. He wondered if Mike had moved around a lot. Edd would be mortified if he had to move. He had lived in Peach creek so long and been with the the kids from the cul de sac for so long. It would devastate him not to see his friends. Even just thinking about cause Edd to feel a bit doleful.

"Why hello there Eddward your here bright and early and who's your friend hmmm?" The boys were welcomed by the schools secretary Ms Hopper. Ms Hopper is one of those people who just ooze happiness. The middle age woman was incredibly short and plump always a good word for anyone and everyone. Her outfits always seem to harbor bright happy colors today's dress was pink with yellow flowers placed everywhere complete with white lace fringe on the collar.. Her face was just as pleasantly plump as the rest of her and was complimented with light shades of make up. Her blond hair was made up into a clean bun. Happy clear brown eye danced merrily as she greeted the boys.

"Good morning Ms Hopper. This is one of our new students Mike..er." suddenly it dawned on Edd that he had neglected to get Mikes last name or even if he had mentioned it.

"Mike Gozma Ma'am. My family just moved here from California. We came to get our schedules and Edd was kind enough to agree to show me around to all my classes." At first Ms. Hopper started at the pair seemingly slightly confused as if Mike had said his name wrong or if she had heard it incorrect. Edd felt the awkwardness of the moment and looked to Mike to see if he felt it too, but the other boy appeared not to notice anything. Quickly the older woman recovered and smiled.

"Oh well that's our Eddward he's such a kind boy. Now just me look though the pile real quick like!" swiveling around behind her she began to deftly thumb through the papers mumbling the boys names like some sort of manta."Ah here you are!" turning back to face the boys she passed them both a small peach colored pamphlet with the schools name printed across it. Located at the top of their respective pamphlets their names where found."Now each pamphlet has your class schedule, your student id, locker combination and a map of the school. Oh and your home room teacher will should have your agendas and the school rule book. Now is there anything else I can help you too boys with?"

"No thank you ma'am." quickly Mike turned and open the office door to leave. Still a little at odds Edd followed the teen waving goodbye to the older woman. Once out of the office Mike looked to Edd not saying anything waiting for the response of the other bewildered teen. Mike grunted" That happens a lot. Either when I introduce my folks or when people hear my last name." Making a gesture the teen moved his hands down his body" It doesn't help that I don't look Asian at all." Edd wasn't sure too how to respond. A million questions blazed through the youth's mind but all seemed to personal to voice.

" I'm sure Ms. Hopper was just tired it is quite early in the morning." said Edd smiling as best he could to try and cheer up Mike.

"It's ok Edd I'm adopted and I had to get used to it a long time ago it doesn't faze me much anymore." said Mike placing a hand on the other teens shoulder. A shiver ran through Edd's body at the other boys touch. Though he didn't want to offend him by jerking away. Not sure if it was the best thing to do Edd regardless placed his had on the taller teens arm ignoring his own personal issues with contact with new people. Remembering that earlier he declared his wanting to change.

"I'm sure that's not at all what she was thinking. Once you get to know Ms. Hopper you will she is one of the kindest people around here!"

"Thanks Edd-"suddenly a small mechanical set of chimes when off startling both boys. Both Edd and Mike jumped apart from each other as if their touch had shocked them. It took a few moments for Edd to realize the chimes was his cell phone that he had left unmuted and in his bag. Quickly Edd fished his phone from one of the many pockets on the inner flap of his bag.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry its one of my best friends. If you would just hold on one moment." Quickly Edd pressed the bright green answer dot on the screen."Hello and good morning Eddy how can I help you!"

"Hey sockhead where are you me and lumpy are outside your place knocking but your not answering up whats up with that?!"

"Well I Eddy I had plan on coming to school early to optimize the best path to my classes and organize my locker. In all my excitement I forgot to call you this morning I'm dreadfully sorry Eddy."

" What!? its so too damn early to be at school it doesn't start till 8:30! Your crazy Double Dee.!" Shock and annoyance dripped from Eddy voice.

"Eddy language please!"

" Chill dude, well we'll meet up you after me and Ed grab some grub at my place talk to you soon sockhead." Eddy simply hung up on Edd ending the conversation abruptly even before he could tell him about meeting Mike. Edd sighed " Really now will he ever grow up. I am terriably sorry about that Mike." apologized the smaller teen.

'No its cool so was your friend upset about somethin?"

"Oh no that's just how Eddy is. Why don't we compare schedule and I can show you the foremost way to reach all of your classes hmm!" Mike handed Edd his pamphlet, the young teen carefully opened both and begun to busily compare the boys classes. "Oh my well Michael it seems we share quite a few classes. That should make it very simple." said Edd handing Mike's packet back.

"Michael? How did you know my real name? Asked Mike running his hand threw his hair slightly grinning at Edd.

"Your student Id stated your full name, but if you prefer Mike I will call you that." said Edd looking up from his pamphlet to see Mike again to staring at him with piercing forest green eye. Edd felt like the other teen was searching for something from Edd. For some sort of answer about the boy that was unspoken. Slowly Mike smiled walking past Edd.

"Ya know what. You can call me that. Sounds right coming from you. Hey lets get going kay!" without even waiting for the other teen Mike walked down the nearest corridor of lockers. Edd caught up with chocolate-brown hair boy. Both teens begun to chat away on the routes and classes. Mike quickly saw that Edd's passion was clearly school and the art of learning. The way the smaller teen talk about mathematics english or even history that this was young Edd's passion. Once Edd had gone over the last few classes he started to become aware that a steady stream of students had begone to flow into the halls of Peach high."My locker is 157 which is that way right?" said Mike as he pointed down closer to his homeroom class.

" My you are a very perceptive. Yes it is mine is 302 which is around the corner going towards the office."

"Why don't I meet you there once I get my stuff situated k?" asked Mike

"A sound idea my friend!" said Edd

Mike made a strange reaction that Edd couldn't place. Surprise, happiness maybe? Either way it cause a grin to spread across the other boys face. "K see you in a few." Mike waved and he jogged down to his locker. Edd stood there smiling to himself. Thinking how nice was and how he would make a decent friend. Suddenly Edd was gripped by a small voice of doubt. "But if he becomes my friend it might not go well for him..." thought Edd once he became aware of the other students who milled about completely ignoring the lanky teen.

"There you are sockhead!" shouted Eddy weaving an arm around his friend's shoulder even though that meant Eddy had to stand straight up almost on the tip of his toes to accomplish it Eddy one of Edd's oldest and closest friend aside from Ed. The three boys had been a trio as long as Edd could remember. Running scams to in an attempt to aquire jawbreakers. Many of the outlandish plans failed miserably in the end though, usually causing the three to be chases and beaten by the other children of the cul-de-sac, or at least Eddy taking the abuse. Though most of the time he deserved it even though Edd would never say so the smaller teen. Eddy was wearing yellow up wind breaker, some faded blue jeans with his wallet chain hanging out of his pocket. The teens sky blue hair was perfecting done with jell so that his bangs defied gravity sticking a few inches straight out from his head. Red and white sneakers no doubly ordered from an east bay magazine adorned his feet.

"DOUBLE DEE!" before Edd could even respond to the other teen the two where swept up into one of Ed's patentet bear hugs effectively stealing the air from both boys. The years hadn't changed Ed one bit. Still the naive boy who loved all things zombies and aliens. The loveable hulk still wore the same green army jack, albeit he finally grew into the large coat. Today he wore a black shirt with an image of a zombie walking across some farmland chasing someone through the night. Ripped jeans that looked dangerously like the same pants he wore a few days ago. Dishwater blonde hair shot up in every direction atop of the boy's head. A wisp of a soul patch was Ed's true pride claiming it as a sign of manhood. Ed's favorite brown boots finished the teens look. "We missed you this morning Double Dee!" somehow the enormous teen seem to squeeze harder than he was already.

"Back off lumpy!" screeched Eddy finally breaking the other boys grip. Eddy gasped" Shesh blockhead I told ya to ease up with the hugs! So Edd who was that guy you where talkin to?"

"Ya Double Dee he looked nice!" Said Edd giving the shorter teen his full attention. Even Eddy stopped talking giving Edd some odd expression he couldn't place which is rare for the adolescent since Eddy was naturally loud and talkative. With both of his friends Edd begun to blush which further flabbergasted the teen.

"He is-uh new student named Michael Gozma, though I didn't get a chance to ask him where he moved from prior to coming here."

"Gozma? Isn't that like Chinese or somethin?"ask Edd

"Actually its Japanese but an A for effort little man" it seemed mike didnt need very long to fix up to his locker up to his liking so he had returned. Only to find his new friend chatting it up with two other boys. "Im guessing your the guy who called earlier huh?"

"Yea whats it to newbie!" asked Edd. Mike responded with by raising his hands in a classic stick'em up pose.

"Eddy show some manners! I'm sorry he can be a bit crass at times."

"Hey whose side are you one!"Yelled Eddy

"Now Eddy play nice" Ed proceeded to pick up his friends as easily as one pics up a child. Which only caused Eddy to become more enraged.

Edd squeaked " Eddy your causing a scene!" The entire fiasco was just a normal day for the Eds. Though Mike couldn't help but laughing at the teens. But before the teens could make more of a fuss. The warning bell went off alerting students they had 3 minutes to reach their respective home room teachers.

"Eddy we need to hurry so we are not late. I will not allow you to blemish my attendance record on the first day of school with tardiness. Now I have Mr. Brough."

"Shesh calm down Edd, that's who I got too. Though Ed has Mrs Woodwroth."said Eddy as he double checked his papers.

"I have Woodwroth if you want Ed I can show you the way!" Offered Mike.

:"Sure thing new buddy!" Ed walked past the other Ed's to throw his arm around the new teen"Hey do you like zombies?" The two walked down the hall chatting it up. Even though Edd was sure That his friend was leading the two the wrong way.

"Come on sockehead let's get this over with already!" Said Eddy pulling Edd towards the opposite direction

The rest of the day went normal for Edd until lunch. Aside from home room and his lunch period . The teen didn't share a single class with his friends. He hadn't planned on that happening maybe one or two classes but none whatsoever. Edd tried to ignore the knot of anxiety he felt building up in his chest as he left advance biology class heading to the cafetería. Quickly he removed his cell fro m its pocket and sent a message to his blue haired friend. **From DD: Where do I meet you and Ed at?** It didn't take long for Eddy to respond quickly

**From SMOOTHCRIMINAL: We got a table already. Hurry up your BOYFRIEND IS HERE TOO!** Edd was a bit confused at the last part.

**From DD: For the love of all what are you talking about Eddy?**

**From SMOOTHCRIMINAL: That new kid! Ed brought him. I guess he's popular now. Lumpy keeps callin him dodge ball Ninja** Pink cheeked Edd hurriedly replied to Eddy's strange message.

From DD: He is not my BOYFRIEND just a friend Eddy. Im going to acquire my lunch and then I will be right there. BE NICE EDDY! And with that Edd shoved his phone back into his bag and quickly got in line to find some suitable food for lunch.

5 minutes later Edd had picked out the healthiest food the school offered. Scanning the cafeteria it didn't take long for the teen to find his friends. As he got closer he could hear Ed talking very spiritedly about something to do with dodge ball.

"DOUBLE DEE MIKE IS DODGE BALL NINJA!" said Ed to his friend as he sat down next to Eddy.

"You should have seen it he was all like hiya and jumping everywhere and whooo-ha!" said Ed as he animated most of his speech with karate chops and punches. As always Ed brought a smile to Edds face helping him forget how upset he was at not having classes with his old friends

"Really he's making a fuss out of nothin. There was this dude I just wanted to show up. I think his name was Brick or somethin like that. Kinda of a douche, do you guys know who im talkin about?" explained Mike as he took a bite of some school pizza. Unfortunately the Ed's knew who mike was talkin about. Butch Manson one of the school's linebackers and main bully they had since middle school. It didn't matter to Butch if they had try to scam him or his friends. He would just beat them up on principal if they where near him. The jock seemed to have a special hatred for Edd too, as he would go out if his way to not just hurt him physically but socially and mentally.

"So this Brick guy-"

"Butch his name is Butch Michael." interrupted Edd. Mike looked at Edd locking eyes with him till the shorter teen had to look away.

"So Butch was trying to make fun of me over my last name and how I look. So Mr. Evens said to suit up for dodge ball and we did and the whole time Butch was trying to get me-"

"But he couldn't cause you're a ninja!" interjected Ed

"Hush Ed, let Michael finish...go on" said Edd

"So I decided that I would get a little fancy and I asked Ed to pass me a ball." Mike paused to take another bite of his pizza"So I just started to walk straight at Butch and his friends. And they thought they had me. So he told them to focus me and they let loosed all they had. For a second I didn't think I could pull it off but I was like whatever." said Mike finishing his last bite of his meal.

"And just like a ninja he used his ball to smack all the others away like they where nothing! Then Butch, Craig, and Tony all threw they're balls. Then Ninja Mike just flipped dodging then all and threw his ball at the same time hitting Butch in the face Eddy it was AWESOME!" and with that Ed dropped his head onto the table sighed and mumbled what Edd though sounded like another awesome.

'Well that sounds positively outstanding!" Beamed Edd though it seemed Eddy wasn't as impressed as Edd or Ed was."So Michael where did you learn to do moves like that?" Inquired Edd but before Mike could answer Butch Manson walked over to the table placing his hands flat down so he could lean on it. Tall brutish teen was about the same height as Ed regrettably that's where the two boys similarities ended. The other teen was built like a brick wall, hulking and menacing went hand in hand when looking at Butch. The boy's face seemed to always have a sneer on it and hardly a kind word left the teens mouth. Even with his perfect nose. blond hair and blues couldn't remedy the harsh look his face had. Today wasn't different from any other day the tall teen seemed to look at the Ed's as if they where some lower life form.

"So Gozma it seems we got off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to let you know I think that stuff in the gym was pretty sweet." Smiling to himself as if he had told Mike to do the flip in the gym."So as to show you no hard feeling I came over to let you know u can ditch these losers and come sit with me and my crew cool huh? Cause if you dont want to become a loser like these three!" chuckled Butch.

Suddenly mike sat up straight wide-eyed, made a fist and softly slammed it into his open hand"My god your right! How could I be so blind they are losers. Just one sec Butch let me grab my stuff and I will follow you to the popular table." and there it was, he was losing his new friend to the popular kids. But Edd felt that was for the best at least Butch would leave him alone now. Looking at the other Ed's he could see the hurt clearly written on his face. While Eddy seethed with rage white knuckled from his death grip on the table.

'Sweet dude your makin the right choice!" the jock turned to walk away as Mike stood up. Edd noticed that Mike had not touched any of his belongings.

"Seriously dude if you think that's how it would play out your kinda retarded." Mikes face was again an emotionless mask just like with Ms. Hopper. Edd couldn't gauge what the other teen felt."I'm going to tell you this once _Brick_. I do not like you. Your just some high school bully who will prolly peak his greatness here in these four years. But once that's done so are you. You will prolly gang 50 pounds, have a beer belly and get some local girl knocked up with kids. You will prolly be pumping my gas, changing a tire for Edd here. But that's it and when your 40 and your wife has left you. You will realized you had no one to blame but your self. I pity you greatly." Mike just stared at the dumbfounded bully as the whole lunchroom exploded in whoops hollers and the typical _you got burned._ It didn't take long for Butch to get over his initial shock, but once he did the jocks face went though several shades of red.

"LIKE FUCK I WOULD HELP THAT FAGGOT WITH ANYTHING!"Shouted Butch pointing at Edd and with that the whole room went dead silent again. Snapping his head down at Edd. The other teen looked confused and shocked. Swiftly he turned to face the jock who had covered most of his lost ground back to the Ed's table.

"What is going on here!?" Shrilled Mrs. Woodwroth stepping from the lunch line. Mrs Woodwroth was surprisingly young for a teacher fresh out from college it seemed. Red hair fell in rivulets down to her to her shoulder. She wore little in the ways of makeup. But her natural colors didn't need the cosmetic touch up. A light dusting of freckles could be seen running from cheek to cheek adding to her look. A simple white blouse and brown leather skirt made up her ensemble. Her most prominent feature was her bright golden eyes that took in everything around her with great calculation

"Nothin teach just a little spat." Butch said as he returned to his table. Thinking that whatever happened suddenly and just ended the teacher returned to the line to pay for her food. With food in hand the red-head returned to the Ed's table.

"Is there anything you boys need to tell me? On queue all three boys looked to Edd allowing him to choose the course for action.

"I-I-It's fine Mrs Woodwroth. Really it is."Sigh Edd. The teacher placed a caring had on the young boys shoulder and Whispered into his ear. The three other boys looked on straining to hear what was said. Edd shook his head firmly Mrs Woodwroth took one more glance at Edd before sighing and walking off to most likely the teacher's lounge.

"Oi sockhead what did she say to you?" Eddy asked once the teacher was well out of earshot.

"Nothing just asking if she needed to talk to Butch. Michael just want to say thank you for sticking up for us, nobody really does that."

"Yea that was pretty rad how you put ol'brick head in his place." said Eddy scooting closer to the new kid and throwing an arm around him"You know you aint half bad."

"Yes you are the bee's knees ninja Mike!" beamed Ed

"It was nothin, I mean what are friends for right." Edd was glad that no harm came to Mike or any of them for that matter but he had a feeling in his gut that Butch wouldn't let it slide over so easily. Just then Edd felt as if someone was staring looking around he saw Butch glaring him down as if it was Edd's fault he as humiliated. Though at that moment another teen was still watching from his table of friends. Staring intently at the whole mishap, the other teen was glad that the new kid had stood up for the Ed's Smiling he was pulled back to the current conversation at the table.

All righty thats chapter one i would love to hear your feedback k thanks and

stay frosty

Heartless


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts and Actions

All I Wanted...

Chapter 2

Thoughts and actions

**Kevin**

Kevin was glad that the new kid had stood up for the Ed's but going against Butch wasn't the smartest thing to do on the first day of school. When Butch's face went red Kevin though that was it for the new kid. He was sure Butch was going to beat the living hell out of him regardless that everyone would had witness him doing it. Thank god Mrs Woodwroth showed up to put a stop to it all. Kevin was also curious at what she had whispered to Edd. Though he wasn't going to ask him, specially not after Butch was humiliated by the new kid. The red head watched the bully glare at Edd's table, he could tell the jackass was probably thinking of a way to get back the teens. Kevin was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a slight nudge in his ribs.

Turning his attention back to his group of friends, Kevin was treated to a smile from one of his best friends. The blond peitet girl sitting next to him had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Today Nazz had tied her golden hair into a raised ponytail. One of her default looks when she planned to be active that day. Today she wore black athletic shorts with a white top. Kevin noticed that she still wore the bracelet he had given during middle school. Until recently Kevin used to hold romantic feeling for the young blonde, but somewhere along the way. She had changed from love interest to best friend. Which for the most part didn't bother him. Once he stopped chasing Nazz the two teens had become closer than before."Dude can you believe that guy calling Butch out like that? I mean that's just crazy he's gonna destroy that guy whenever he can" Said Nazz. Teal eyes watched the new kid with sympathy.

"Pretty Ballsy if you ask me" said Kevin said munching on some fries.

"I thought it was pretty cool he stood up for the Ed's" Replied the Green-hard youth sitting on the right of Kevin."Though if you ask me he's pretty hot"Smirk the other boy. Nathan Kedd Goldberg moved into the cal de sac in the middle of jr high and the two had hit it right off from the start. Funny and never afraid to speak his mind Nat didn't care if his odd nature made you uncomfortable. If he wasn't twerking, he was hitting on someone boy or girl. Sports was what first bonded the teens. The other thing Kevin loved about his friend was that it didn't matter who you where. If Nat liked you he had your back no matter what. There was a bit of an awkward moment for a day when he asked Kevin out and he shot him down. But Goldberg acted like nothing had happen the next day.

'Umm like aren't you dating Kim?" Nazz asked pointing her spoon at the Nat.

"Nah I dropped her, too high maintenance." said Nat turning around back to their table." Nazz your gaydar is good right what do you think. Cause I'm thinking a big yes on the new kid!" swooned the green haired boy playing with his lunch

"That's cause you want everyone to be gay or at least bi like you!" giggled Nazz tossing a fry at Nat who caught the food projectile easily.

Nat smiled" What can I say I'm irresistible and I'm pan-sexual thank you! " huff Nat .

"Kevin what is this word that Butch used "Faggot" it escapes Rolf's mind?" asked the foreigner taking a bite from his homemade lunch no doubtless prepared by is Nana. Rolf moved to the cal de sac ages ago and rounded out Kevin's close nit circle of friends. Rolf hailed from some where in the far north of Europe. Many of Rolf's custom's seemed strange to most people. Just as Rolf found many of America's odd or even pointless. The foreigner came off not to bright to most, though Kevin had dismissed that years ago as him being naïve to the point of innocent. Growing up as a son of a shepherded had installed in the boy a strong physique and a sense of working with ones hands.

"Dude it means someone is gay." said Kevin

"Gay? What is this word also? I have heard it before?" Rolf asked as he begun to clean up the various wrapping from his lunch.

"It means you like guys over girls ya know." Nat made kissing noises to help Rolf understand clearly.

"And this is a bad thing? Ask Rolf

"Nah man doesn't matter much to me man." waved Kevin dismissively.

" Ahh so Ed boy is this faggo-"

"ROLF!" yelled the foreign boy's friends in unison.

"Like, that is a horrible way to call someone gay. Rolf never say it again its mean and hurts people." Rolf sat silently for a bit to absorb all that his friends had just told him.

"I see I am a bit confused but I will make sure not to use that word." said Rolf throwing away his trash from lunch. The others followed suit. Stealing a quick look, Kevin saw the Ed's and the new kid had already finished their meal and where leaving the cafeteria. Shoving his hands into his pockets, a habit he had developed as a kid. Kevin turned his attention back to his friends who where still going over why two words meaning the same thing. Where completely different.

After the lunch bell went off Kevin said good bye to his friends and headed off towards his next class Lit 1. It didn't take long for the red head to get to his lit. class. The rooms where numbered from 100 to 300. the numbers in the hundreds place presented the floor the class was found, and since it was three story building and his class was number 205. Obviously his next class was on the second story of the building. By the time Kevin got to his class most of the seats were taken. He noticed a few of his friends from the football team but they had already buddied up forcing Kevin to take a one of the few seats left open in the back of the class. Looking around the room Kevin noticed a few things stood out. The first being the posters around class where not the conventional types he was used to seeing in school you know the types. The ones that tried to inspired people with deep phrases or cutesy ones telling everyone how special they where in their own way. Instead he saw posters of music groups, movies, books TV shows and others that where just artwork nothing famous. One made a video game reference that Kevin knew, the joke was even funny it even made him chuckle lightly.

The other main thing that made the class stand out was the ungodly amount of books that were kept in the room. Books seem to occupy every space of the room. They wholly covered every counter top and when Kevin opened a cupboard next to his desk. He wasn't surprised to see its contents full with several layers of books. Several book shelves also took up any open space that didn't impede the desks or walk way. Most of them didn't look like they were supplied by the school since each one was painstakingly hand painted each with its own design. One was painted in a whimsical feel with butterflies, unicorns, rainbows and other assortments dawning its body. Another was done up in a horror style complete with a dark setting, glowing eyes and monster motifs all over. Before Kevin could inspect more of the shelves his attention was pulled away when someone sat in the empty seat next to him.

It seemed the world was testing him already when he noticed who it was that was sitting next to him. The net kid who had stood up for Edd had plopped right next to Kevin. The red head had to admit he was impressed that the teen stood up for someone he hardly knew and to the schools biggest bully too. That took balls but if things went as Kevin was thinking they would it could just cause more problems for the Ed's and be social suicide for the kid.

'So hey names Mike. Whats yours?" Mike offered his hand out to Kevin for a moment he played with the idea of just ignoring the other kid.

"Kevin, but most people call me Kev." replied the red head with a short hardy handshake."Dude I gotta say it was rad how you stood up to Butch like that. But dude watch out he's kind of a psycho just sayin."

"I'm not worried too much. I might not look it but I'm spry!" smiled the adolescent, unzipping his backpack. Mike pulled out notebook and pencil Kevin decided to follow suit just in time as the teacher came in. And lo and behold it was the same teacher that had help defused the dangerous situation in the cafeteria. Pulling out his pamphlet Kevin looked over his schedule and saw the teachers name as Mrs. Woodwroth. The teen felt it wasn't just a mere coincidence that he would have both parties in his class. Though that though was quickly pushed aside.

"Alright everyone attention please. My name is Mrs Woodwroth and I will be your lit teacher this year. First off I would like to see what literature means to all of you." Mrs. Woodwroth paused. A few reluctant teen raised their hands. Smiling Mrs. Woodwroth pointed to a girl with straight black hair at the front of the class.

"Isn't that what making books is called?" the girl asked

"In a sense yes. Its definition is the art of written work. Literature literally means things made from words." Mike raised his hand grabbing the red haired teachers attention .

"So we're gonna learn about things made of words like books and poetry right?

"Yes, but I hope to teach you more than just that. I want to show you that books aren't just stories or pages of organized facts or even a collection of pretty words to get you the girl." A small wave of laughter echoed through the class. Even Kevin gave a little chuckle." What I hope to show you kids. Is that literature is alive, its a living force. When someone sits down and writes something. It's not just a accumulation of words. It's a piece of them selves that they wish to share with world. It's a feeling that can and most likely will influence someone else in the world. Literature is a powerful thing, it can trigger some of the most strongest emotions in a person. It can give hope to someone who needs it. It can help make someone not feel so lonely. I hope to show you kids that the written word is just as powerful as anything else in the world."

During the entirety of the speech Mrs. Woodworth walked around the room making eye contact with each of her students. In anticipation that her words would impact them. As she made her rounds pass the teens. For some unknown reason Kevin came increasingly nervous. When she reached the boys table Kevin tried to focus on something else, anything else actually. But no matter how hard he tried he was drawn in by the woman's words. And for the briefest moment when their eyes meet. Kevin felt something stir inside him, it felt as if she could see something in the boy that he couldn't see. He felt as if she knew his greatest secret, even though he, himself didn't know it. And just as quick as it started it had ended.

"Now I know most classes don't assign work on the first day, but hey im awesome like that! Now as you can see there are tons of books. Your assignment is to choose any of the books here and read it and give a small essay in front of the class about what the book means to you or if it inspires you. Oh even if you feel a connection with a character. The essay has to be at least two paragraphs long and is due on Friday. Alright now get to hunting." Clapping her hands together, Mrs. Woodwroth walked around the class and started to talk to her students as they cruised through her wide selection of books .

"Mrs. Woodwroth I'm currently reading a book already is it alright if I chose this one as my essay?" Mike asked not getting up from his seat.

" Sure that works, and if anyone is reading anything already or has a favorite book at home they can use that too." with that the young teacher went back to talking to each student one on one. Aside from the weird feeling he had earlier with the other ginger. He felt like she was a kind and understanding teacher. Getting up Kevin walked around till looking randomly the tomes arranged through out the room. He found himself particularly drawn to a bright blue book nestled on one of the counter tops. Picking it up he sees the book is called stargirl. The front of the cover has a crudely drawn stick figure of a girl with a star above her head.

"That's a one of my favorites." slightly startled Kevin turns around to find Mrs. Woodwroth standing behind him

"Kinda sounds a bit girly" Kevin places the book back where he got it from trying not to fidget while his teacher was so near.

"Well maybe you should try it sometime. It really is a good read. I know its cliché but you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well if it's all the same to you I rather do a book that wont get me laughed at the week of school. Not to be rude an all."

" No I understand it wasn't that long ago when I was in high school. Just keep looking there are plenty of great books here." and with the she walked off towards Mike and started to talk to him about something. Looking around he wonder over to the book shelf that was done up in monsters. After checking out a few books he decided on one that showed a female mechanic with what looked like a tattoo of a wolf's paw on her belly. The book was called Moon Called and after reading the inside of its mini description didn't sound half bad. About 15 minutespassed and all the students had picked out books . After that Mrs. Woodwroth said they could have the last 5 minutes to talk among themselves or get started on their book.

"So I gotta ask, why did you stand up for Edd? Do you know him well?" Kevin had wanted to ask the other kid since he sat next to him.

"Nope, I did it cause Edd's a good person. I just moved here and he went out of his way to show me around even though its plain to see he gets uncomfortable around people he doesn't know. Plus I can't stand bullying no matter what! Why do you ask?" Mike face was stoic betraying non of his true feeling about the subject.

"Well I know the dorks I grew up with them." Kevin leaned back in his chair tucking his hands in the front pockets of his pants.

"Dorks?" asked Mike

" Sorry habit, I don t mean any harm by it now." Kevin held up his hands trying to show he felt the Ed's no particular ill will." I mean Eddy can still bug the hell out of me. But since that summer in 8th grade we all kinda made up. Eddy stopped doing scams on the kids. We all still hung out but as we got older we kinda just stayed in our clicks. I think the last time we all where together was for Nazz's birthday during the summer." Kevin actually found himself sad. He missed the days where they spent together even if it was just the Ed's trying to scam them. After the whole Eddy's brother fiasco they all hung out for the last bit summer everyday. And surprisingly it was great. Eddy came up with great ideas for them to do. Edd would draw up the blueprints of what they needed to do. Then the kids would all pitch in and put it all together in no time. Ed was astonishingly kind and would say nuggets of wisdom here and there.

But once school started it all changed. The other kids still remembered the old Ed's. So they were teased and picked on constantly. Nazz, Rolf and Kevin stood by their sides in the beginning but after while it became to hard for the teens. And slowly they all retreated back to the way things used to be. Suddenly Kevin was drawn back the memory of Nazz's last birthday. He remembered how everything was going great everyone had just given Nazz their gifts. She had just opened Kevins and thanked the red head for the pair of earrings he had given her. Everyone was gathered around and talking about the gifts. Kevin noticed Edd was missing looking around he noticed the sliding glass door leading to the blond girls back yard was open. Slowly he went outside moving casually not to draw the attention of any of the others. It took a few second for the teens eyes to adjust to the darkness of night. Kevin could see the silhouette of another person standing in the middle of the yard. Since everyone was inside it must be Edd. Kevin moved slowly but made sure he made enough noise so not to startle the other boy.

**_RRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! _**The teen was jolted out of his memory when the last bell went off."Don t forget to start on the book you have chosen. See you all tomorrow." Mrs. Woodwroth smiled and waved to her students as they begun to gather their things to leave home.

"Did you hear me?" Mike asked looking a bit puzzled at Kevin, who was so deep in thought he had missed the other boy's question.

"Sorry dude I kinda spaced out. What did you say?" Slightly embarrassed Kevin stood up putting on his backpack.

A sly grin spread on the other teen's face" I said you can always ask them to hangout. It sounds like you miss them a bit." Mike reached the door stopped and turned to face Kevin still grinning."The worst thing that can happen is they say no." with that the new kid left. Walking slowly Kevin mulled over what he had said."_If only it was that simple..." _

**Edd**

"Hurry up sockhead!" Eddy fidgeted impatiently while Edd organized his locker. Helping Mike around the school this morning and running into his friends ate up his time. So now that the first day was over he wanted to tidy up his locker a bit.

"Eddy please I would like to get my locker in order. If you like I can meet you and Ed at your house once I am finished here."

"Ok just don't take to long alright. Come on Ed let's go."

" See you later Double Dee!" Ed waved to the shorter boy before catching up to Eddy. Ed watched his two friend walk off. Aside from the debacle during lunch he felt like this was a good first day. He made a new friend in Mike, though he was not sure if he was jumping to a conclusion with the odd teen. After all it was evident that most of the students still saw the Ed's in the same light as when they where in middle school. Only he planned to keep up with his oath of changing himself he did not want a repeat of the prior year. Because of this Edd felt like it would end up similar to when the other kids in the cul de sac befriended the Ed's that did not last. He had high hopes though Mike did stand up for him in front of a lot of his classmate. He even defended him from Butch. That was what bothered Edd the most Butch was a brute and brutal if anyone could cause Mike to regret his choice it was the jock.

Once Edd felt like he had his locker in order to his liking. He packed up the necessary books for home study and work from the few classes he was assigned. The teen began his short trek home. The high school was not far from his home roughly 30 minutes walking distance. The weather warmed up a bit since morning making it a relatively nice walk home. Edd was deep in thought on just how he was going to change him self. Befriending Mike was just a small step but Edd wanted to do more. He was just unsure on how to do so. Lost in though he did not notice that he was being followed. It was not till he ran straight into something hard did he realized how right he was about he earlier thoughts. Butch Manson stood before Edd. The smaller teen could feel the other boys hatred and malice radiating from his body. With his attention back in the real world he saw it was Troy Addker who had been following him. Troy was Butch's right hand man." Follow me loser." and with that Butch headed back to the alleyway where he had emerged from. Troy followed right behind Edd basically herding the younger kid after Butch. Two jocks took Edd down the alleyway most likely to hide them from prying eyes. Once they found a spot Butch deemed safe the taller teen pushed Edd against the fence. Slowly Butch closed the distance between them. He was so close to Edd that he could feel the other boy's body heat rising off him, could smell his Axe body spray. Edd could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening in anticipation of what to come. The smaller teen tried to hide his fear but he could feel his body betraying his mind. He could feel the small tremors already starting through out him. Thought what upset Edd more was the fact that Butch could see his fear and seemed to enjoy it. It was written all over his face, he reveled in Edd's fear as if it was some rare food he craved.

"Butch p-p-please I think if we just talked this out like rational men. I-I-I know we can work this out." Edd pleaded, instantly he knew he made a mistake.

"Shut up fag!" Butch slammed his hand inches away from Edd's skull, causing the boy to visibly jump slightly. He could see his reaction pleased the bully immensely. Smiling the brutish jock leaned close in to Edd's face . If someone had saw them too it would look as if Butch was preparing to kiss Edd, though he knew better." Now you listen here. I'm going to beat you and I'm going to beat you good. Cause you know I have a rep to hold up. And if it gets out that I let some fag and his friend diss me in front of the whole school and not teach them a lesson. Then I would look like a weak little pussy and we can't have that now can we?!" In once smooth motion Butch grabbed both of Edd's hands and pulled them above Edd's head placing one over the other. Once he had the other boy in the position he wanted hit held both of Edd's hands on just one of his.

Desperately Edd tried to break the jocks grip. All this proved was to hurt his wrists. Chuckling at the other boys attempt to free himself. Butch pushed Edd's hands harder into the wood of the alleyway's fence eliciting a his from the smaller teen." The less you struggle, the better it is for you faggot. Oh and make sure to let your boyfriend Gozma know he's next." Edd shut his eyes in preparation of his coming beating. He hoped Butch would leave his face unharmed so not to alert his friends and family of what happened.

"Let him go." Edd instantly recognized the voice and for a split second he felt that he was saved from his beating. Some how Mike had found the trio of teens in the alleyway. Which confused him greatly, the probability of Mike just happening down the alley was very unlikely. The only thing Edd could think of was he was either following him or had saw Butch acting strangely and decided to investigate. Then he realized that this was Butch one of the strongest and vilest teens at Peach high. Mike didn't stand a chance.

"Well lookie there Edd! Looks like your knight in shining armor showed up!" Butch mocked the new comer.

"I will only say this once. .Go." with each word Mike uttered he took a step closer to the boys. Even though Edd only new the other boy for a small portion of the day he saw something he didn't think he would ever see on Mike. Utter rage, with each step Mikes face grew darker, harder. Unlike the emotionless mask he witnessed mike wear with the awkward moment with Ms. Hopper or even when Mike confronted Butch. Edd had only witnessed his new friend used a myriad of smiles, grins and laughs. Though Edd did realized he hardly knew Mike, But the boy who prowled slowly towards the group of teens scared Edd. He felt like a rabbit caught between two predators.

"Oh look who thinks he's all scary. Fuck off." Turning back he faced Edd and cocked his arm back.

"BUTCH LOOK OUT!" The jock did not even have time to look back at Mike. Some how Mike had closed the last 5 to 10 feet in a matter of a few strides. Though Edd never saw Mike close the gap, all the tall teen saw was the blur of black and white of his friend's sneaker as it landed squarely on his attackers temple. Stunned from the blow Butch let go of Edd's hands and flailed his arms in an attempt to regain his balance. The blonde would have recovered quickly if Mike had let him. Some how Mike instinctively knew to continue his attack on the bully. Once Mike's feet touched the ground he closed in on Butch. Quickly with no wasted movements, he placed himself right in front of the tall jock. So that they where facing each other. Leading with his left side, knees slightly bent Mike stepped forward with his right food. Snapping not only his right fist but his entire right side of his body, no doubt to add the needed force to incapacitate Butch. His blow hit perfectly with Butch's solar plexus causing the other boy to lean forward, clutching his abdomen. Even from where Edd stood he could hear the dull thud of his friend's blow. Which caused him to wince for the jock.

All of this only took a matter of moments and just as quickly Mike attacked he backed up to Edd placing himself between the other kids."I can keep going if you like. But if you want to contine I won't hold back and I can't guarantee you won't get injured." forest green eyes darkly watched every movement Butch and Troy made as the latter helped his friend to his feet.

"Butch let's go football tryout's are tomorrow and if we get seriously hurt couch will freak out." Edd felt the other boy's words where true but he felt he was more afraid of Mike. Who obviously has training in self-defense. Sputtering Butch used his friend as a crutch limping away from them.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD GOZMA! DEAD YOU HEAR ME! I WILL GET YOU BOTH." Screeched the teen as his friend helped him limp away hurriedly.

"Are you hurt?" Mike quickly switched gears from brutal fighter, to concerned friend in a matter of seconds. Which caught Edd completely off guard. This whole scenario drained Edd mentally and physically. Edd wholly abhorred violence even if it was to protect him. He felt like it was a resort that should never be used. That one's words where the strongest and most potent weapon anyone could use. Even if that failed he believed that walking away was a better choice then to hurt someone.

"I'm...I'm fine. Really he just hurt my wrists somewhat." Before Edd could object, Mike had taken both his writs into his own hands. Softly he began to rub with his thumb softly all over Edd's writs. Most likely Mike was looking to see if anything was truly damaged, but all he accomplished was to cause Edd to blush furiously. Again Edd found himself utterly flustered at the other boys actions, his heart raced and he could feel the beginning of sweat accumulating on his forehead. Coughing slightly to grab the other boy's attention"Do you mind if I can have my hand back Mike? Not to say this is not fun." said Edd giving the taller boy a huge grin.

"Oh my bad sorry." Mike blushed a bit, releasing Edd's hand. Grinning slyly he took a step back as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"If I recall someone told me it is the stuff of memories." the words just seem to flow from Edd's lips before he could realize what he was saying. This perplexed Edd, ever since he me the other boy he was acting strange. Though he did not seem to mind his actions too much, they where different from his normal reactions would be._ Maybe I am changing..._Edd mulled over the though for a few seconds.

"Ha ha ha ha, ya don't say. Come on let's go before Butch decides he wants to come back. I know I can defend my self but it will be a different story if he bring more people back." Mike jog back to where he had removed his backpack at the start of the ordeal. Once he was back at Edd's side they two teens began their walk to the cul-de-sac.

"Mike I must confess I am confused. How did you know Butch and Troy had me back here? Where you following me or where you following Butch? Also where did you learn to fight like that? You must have had prior training?" Edd bombarded his new friend with a series of questions.

"Well I didn't know you where back here. I was on my way home after walking with a few other people I met today. They live in the trailer park across the little stream back the other way. And I was trained by my grandfather and a few instructors he has employed since I was 5. It's kinda a long story. Short version is my grandfather believes all those in our family should be able to protect themselves. And its more of a tradition. I can tell you more about it later but I kinda need to get home my mom sent me a text earlier that she needs to talk to me about a few things. If you like I can tell you Ed and Eddy about it tomorrow." Mike explained to Edd.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure Eddy and Ed will love to hear how you took down Butch so easily. But you really shouldn't fight you can get hurt and with Butch he is ruthless." Edd was worried for his friend. Butch would definitely want revenge and it would be brutal just like the jock.

"I can't make any promises. If I see someone is in trouble and I can protect them I must it's just who I am Edd. But I will promise I won't provoke a fight. Though you need to promise me till all this blows over you won't walk home alone k? Pinky promise?" Grinning Mike held out his pinky to Edd just like Edd used to do as a young child with the Ed's.

Smiling he hooked his pinky with his new friend."Deal!" Edd continued to smile but deep down inside he knew that a storm was coming.

Ok sorry it took so long i had a bad case of writer's block on a few parts. Also I'm still trying to get the hang of this uploading them to here thing. I would love to hear from you so please comment and review. Ummmmm i think that's it for now. and if you have any pointers on things let me know k thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Stay Frosty

Heartless


End file.
